Saw: Vacation To Hell
by Terry-3k
Summary: A man who is scared of planes and misses very important events, has been captured by Jigsaw. He now has to a play a sick game to stay alive.
1. Waking Up

**Saw: Vacation To Hell**

Attention: I dont not own anything from Saw or Saw II, This is just a fanfic.

(This Is From The Characters Point Of View)

Chapter 1: Waking Up

I wake up, everything is blurry. The lights are blinding, and I feel extremely tired. My muscles are all weak, and I remember nothing of what happened. I finally gain clear sights and rub my eyes. I notice that I'm on the floor with a rug underneath me, I look up and notice there's is a metal ceiling above me. I sit up, confused, I look around me and notice a bunch of 3 row seats with windows at the far end of them.

I slowly and carefully stand up, I'm a bit dizzy. I finally catch my balance and look around once more, I'm in a plane. I'm extremely confused I go to the front of the isle and put my hand on the know to open it but I scream in pain. I look at my hand for a few seconds and hold it. I then look at the doorknob and notice there is a wire at the end of it pointing at the door. This must be a trap, I look at my hand again and it is dark red and has black on the sides.

I scream to see if anybody is there to help me but no one answers. I tear a piece of my shirt off and wrap it carefully around my burnt hand to try to relieve the pain. I go to one of the seats and sit down, wondering what is going on. Is there a cruel joke being played? Or am I actually in trouble? I lay my head back on the seat and close my eyes, trying to catch my breath from the surprise that waited me at the doorknob.

I put my hands on my pants and the hand that is not bandaged feels a lump in my pocket, confused, I pull it out and notice a tape recorder. I then look down and notice there is another lump in my other pocket, I pull out a cassette, that's is entitled "Play Me". I Am Now Aware Of The Horror That Will Await Me.

Chapter 2 Coming Soon.


	2. Starting The Game

Chapter 2 I stare blankly at the cassette and the tape recorder, knowing what's about to happen. I heard about it on the news, this "Jigsaw" guy is the big thing right now. Putting people into sick traps, for those who don't appreciate life. Stupid thing is, I do appreciate life. All those thoughts are running through my mind, I take a deep breath, then insert the Cassette Into The Tape Recorder And Click The Triangle Button entitled "Play"  
"Hello Eric, you may be wondering where you are right now. But if you actually did some thinking before playing this, you will noticed it is a plane. Anyways, back to why you are here. For years you have been afraid of riding a plane ever since September 11, 2001. You have missed great vacations, a chance to see your ex-wife's kids, and most of all, your mothers funeral. Anybody who would miss their Mothers Funeral because they are afraid of a plane, surely doesn't care about their mothers life, your mother gave you life, therefore, why should you have any care about yours? Here's the hard part, driving this plane is someone just like you, he doesn't care about life at all, so I made him do this. This plane will crash in 15 minutes, unless you do something about it. The only way to stop this is to get into the captain's room of the plane and hope to god you can land this plane to safety. Ill give you 2 hints on how you can do that, first of all, you can cut into your left wrist, and dig inside and get the key from there, then you can open the door easily, but you may bleed to death before you are landed to safety. But if you are too worried to cut into your wrists, you can just follow this hint right here, X Marks The Spot Eric, Let The Games Begin"  
I get enraged and throw the tape recorder to the door, I stand up and punch the wall, releasing my anger, its not my fault I missed those events, I really am scared to Death of planes, not to mention right now I'm stuck in one meanwhile I'm in a game that could decide my death. I start scrolling around the room, I notice a grey silverfish looking net under one of the seats. Without thinking, I lean down and put my hand under, I scream in pain as I realize I just clutched on to Barbed-Wire. Both of my hands are now injured. "GODAMNIT" I scream as I bang my head against the ground wondering how I could fall into such another simple trap. I notice there's a bathroom, I start walking to it, hoping I can wash my hands and clean them, hoping not to get any big infections. I walk into the bathroom and something immediately catches my eye, THE MIRROR HAS A CRACKED X IN IT! I grasp both sides of the mirror with my injured hands, and attempt to pull of the mirror. I cannot, I then notice small black writing on the end of it. "To Reveal What Is Behind This Mirror, You Must Break It With Your Bare Hands." I immediately get angered again, but then think Ill just break it with something else. I turn around and open the cabinet behind me, suddenly and large metal fist liked object with paper on the end flies out and punches me in the head. It goes back inside the cupboard and the cupboard locks. I get very pissed, there's too many tricks in this damn hell-hole. I get the paper on my chest and read it. "I Said Use Your Hands, You Broke The Rules, Therefore You Have Payed The Price"  
I rip the paper in two, I get up, look at my burnt hand, then punch the mirror as hard as I can, a bunch of small pieces of glass in my ripped off shirt on my hand and in my thumb. I bite my toungue in the pain. I get up and look back inside the mirror, I notice a mini digital clock, it has a timer, it says "9:56, 9:55, 9:54". I realize I only have less then 10 minutes left, I stuff the Digital Watch on the top of my pocket. And leave the Bathroom, ready to search every inch of this Plane. Looking for a way to get into that captains room.  
Chapter 3 Coming Soon! 


End file.
